


Almost there

by Carrietrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrietrash/pseuds/Carrietrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of a story I had in my mind about Leia being pregnant and Han taking care of her. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost there

Being just over 9 months pregnant had really taken its toll on Leia. She hadn't been allowed to leave the house for over a week incase the baby finally decided it was time to arrive, and it was becoming rather tedious. She had become a lot more grouchy and frustrated than normal and seemed on edge all of the time. Han had done his best to try and calm her but Leia being Leia had pushed him away and told him to stop patronising her. At times she could be rather hurtful with the things she said to him, but he knew it was hormones, and imagined that he'd be the same way (if not worse) if he was in her position.

For the past 2 days Han had taken time off to be with her, expecting the baby to have arrived already. But to no avail. They seemed to just become more frustrated the longer they stayed at home. Han had been grateful for Luke's help at this dire time as he would always know when Leia was at breaking point, and be able to calm her before she threw something. 

Right now it was around 1900 hours, the room was rather hot despite all the windows being open, and the pair were relaxing. Han was sat on the sofa, his feet crossed on the coffee table, as Leia had her back against his side, with her feet up on the seat. She was fast asleep, the only movement was the slow rise and fall of her chest and small nudges from her stomach every now and again. Han looked down at her and smiled. She hadn't been sleeping a lot lately as the baby seemed to wake up just as she was nodding off, subjecting her to kicks to her bladder and spine which often left her in tears. He hated to see her like that, so it was nice for her to finally get some rest. 

Her hair had been down a lot lately, simply because she couldn't be bothered to sit and style it. Han had tried to give it a go but ended up knotting a chunk of hair which had to be cut out. There were a few small strands hanging over her face, floating up slightly everytime she exhaled through parted lips. Han lightly brushed them out of the way and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, inhaling deeply through his nose as he wrapped his arm around her to rest his hand upon the bump which was to be his child. 

Almost instantly he felt a small tap from the inside. He flattened his palm and pressed slightly, feeling the distinct shape of a tiny foot, pressing into his hand. He was fascinated by the idea of a tiny person inside there, interacting with him before it was even born. Even more so knowing that this was his child. Their child. And that it was all he had wanted since falling for Leia. 

It hadn't taken them long to conceive after making the decision to have children. Initially Leia didn't want to bring a child into a galaxy of hatred and injustice, and Han respected that. But he wanted to share this with her, the woman he loved. He had hinted relentlessly for months about wanting kids until finally he brought her round to the idea. He was delighted as she told him that she would consider it.

"As long as we can start trying right away?" She told him, already unbuttoning his shirt.

He laughed to himself, remembering that moment as the kicking ceased and he felt his wife move in his arms. She inhaled deeply through her nose and sat up slightly, still facing away from him as she stretched her arms out. He leaned forward to kiss her on the temple.

"Evening princess" He spoke quietly, knowing how close to her ear he was and how sensitive her head might be after barely being awake 30 seconds.

She jumped slightly, forgetting where she was for a second, but then leaned back into him, sighing. She took his hand and wrapped it back around her belly. 

"How long was I out?" She asked, her voice thick from sleep. 

"Not long enough, if I'm honest with you. You can't have slept more than 6 hours this week!" 

"Don't complain to me! Take it up with your baby!" She laughed, nodding towards her swollen abdomen. 

He slowly got out from behind her and kneeled on the floor in front of the sofa. Leia looked down at him curiously as he placed his hands on her knees, bringing his left ear to her stomach.

"Hey, chunk, it's your dad." Han started. Leia beamed down at him, feeling movement pick up on the underside of her skin. He often spoke to the bump. He'd come home and tell his child about his day and what he was going to have for dinner: small things. He had said goodnight to the baby every night since he found out Leia was pregnant, laying a kiss on her stomach then moving up to give her the same attention. It made her so happy to see them forming a bond even before the baby had a heartbeat, and she knew that bond would stay forever, no matter what.

"I know you're all excited and probably really uncomfortable curled up in there, but you get room service, a nice warm atmosphere, and you don't have to go anywhere. Meanwhile your mommy's feet are swollen and she's always being sick. And I don't like that. So please, either come out, or chill out." 

"Gods don't say that, I'm not even packed or ready to go!" Leia laughed, sitting up straight as Han sat back on the coffee table, taking her hand in his.

"Yes you are." 

She gave him a quizzical look and was about to speak before he stopped her.

"I packed while you were asleep a few days ago. Luke helped. Mainly because I had no idea what you'd need."

"You mean to say that my husband and my brother went through all my drawers and picked out what they thought I would need?"

He paused for a moment, wary of her reaction before swallowing "Yeah..."

Leia sighed, resting her other hand on the top of her stomach. "What did I ever do to deserve such wonderful men in my life?"

Han exhales and laughs. Oh how he loves her. "I could say the same thing about you and this little one." He spoke, his voice barely a whisper as he placed his hand on hers, over the bump. 

He stood up and kissed her lovingly, her hand moved to cup his cheek as he pulled back slowly. Han looked into the eyes of his lover as though it was the first time. He adored her. It struck him that she could ask him to do anything and he would do it without a second thought, as long as she looked upon him with those beautiful dark eyes. She looked calm.

"I'm gonna go make something to eat, what do you fancy?" He asked, walking over to the kitchen area, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Besides you?" At this he smirked and winked at her. "Honestly, I'd just like a nice warm cup of soup."

"Done and done" And with that he got quickly to work making them both the soup before carefully handing one to Leia, making sure she had tight ahold of it incase it spilled, then turned on the holovision. He settled down next to her and she nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder. 

They finished their food and lay like that for the rest of the night. The three of them. The beginning of the Solo family.


End file.
